A Reason To Love
by cake ish good 4 u
Summary: Irvine gets captured...Moonbay goes after him. But the Genosaurer changes Moonbay, and Irvine befriends a girl named Sei. But how can he be sure that she's really his friend? And how will Moonbay and Irvine find each other again....
1. Where is he?

Reason To Love  
  
Disclaimer: I wanna own zoids.DAMN PPL BEAT ME TO IT!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She slammed her fists on the controls.  
  
"MOVE DAMMIT!! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" she cried out with tears of frustration trailing down her face. Even then, the zoid refused to cooperate.  
  
"I don't want him to die...I want to help him..." she murmured quietly while her hands trembled. "And I'm not going to let you stop me!" Moonbay slammed her fist as hard as she could onto that one button. Reluctantly, the genosaurer bent to her will and powered up. A triumphant smile lit up on the brunette's face.  
  
"If you're not gonna do it for me, do it for the destruction you enjoy so much! Now let's go!" she commanded. Slowly swinging its tail, the genosaurer obeyed Moonbay's commands made its way out of the hangar and into the fresh air.  
  
Dr. D was left with his mouth hanging wide open at the genosaurer's backside. A fly buzzed around him, wondering if it was safe to enter his mouth.  
  
She did it...? She actually did it?! /i  
  
"I doubt that she'll be able to control that for long..." he said to himself. "That monster has a mind of its own. I just wanted to know how it worked...that's why I kept it."  
  
"Is there any way that we can help, Dr. D?" Fiona asked, coming up beside him. Dr. D sighed. "Not much. May God be with you, Moonbay." he muttered as his eyes followed the zoid that was growing smaller and smaller.  
  
"Okay now!" Moonbay said as she examined the area around her. She put a finger on a screen. "This looks like where Van and Zeke are fighting... but where would they have taken Irvine to?" she asked herself.  
  
When Van sent out a message that the enemy had taken Irvine and the Lightning Saix, her instinct was to jump into the first combat able zoid there was. And there was only one available; the Genosaurer. Despite Fiona and Dr. D's pleadings to stay out of that cockpit, she went in it anyway, and spent a good half hour struggling and yelling at it to do as she wished. "Where would Irvine be..." she muttered. Moonbay raised an eyebrow at the controls in front of her. "I suppose you want to go into battle?" The Genosaurer raised a deafening roar. An empty smile made its way to Moonbay's face. "Alright then. Let's kick some ass and teach them to never mess with Irvine or any of my friends ever again!" The Genosaurer quickened its pace at these words, and the controls weren't as stiff as before.  
  
iRaven and the others must lead a sad life... is it true... that the only joy they find in living is to fight and destroy... ?/i  
  
"Oh look. They're up there." Moonbay said. From that angle it looked like Van was losing. The Blade Liger seemed pretty beat up, despite the help that it was given from Zeke. It was badly outnumbered, with zoids ranging from Dibisons to Pteras. About six in all.  
  
She smirked and pushed the controls forward. "Okay then! Everyone's going to hell! Right now!" The Genosaurer let out another roar and broke into a run.  
  
- - -  
  
Van looked up at the roar. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the Genosaurer. "Another one! God, can't they stop sending in zoids?!" he howled. Zeke growled in agreement after it leaped up to avoid a plasma cannon, while returning its owner with one of its one.  
  
Just then, a comlink came up.  
  
"Heeeeey!" called Moonbay.  
  
"MOONBAY?!!" Van yelled in shock. "What are you doing here?! In a Genosaurer? Where'd you get that? What are you doing?! Have you ever piloted one before?! Isn't that Dr D's?! What abo-" the Blade Liger slammed downwards from a shot frm one of the Dibisons.  
  
The Genosaurer super- pounced the Dibison, leaving it as damaged as the Blade Liger was. Then Moonbay started charging up a Charged Particle Beam Cannon.  
  
Moonbay smirked. "You don't think that I'm capable of handling this zoid, Van?" The PBC was launched at the Dibison, obliterating it completely. The other zoids started to back off. Seeing this, Moonbay growled.  
  
"No you don't! Ganging up my friend and then running away like that?!!" With the grappler, she grabbed a Rev Raptor and started shooting at it mercilessly. In seconds, it also was destroyed. Van looked on in awe. He had never known that she could have such skill. Was it really her?  
  
"I'm glad she's not mad at me..." he muttered. All the other zoids started to run away. The Genosaurer roared and launched itself at them and each one of them were demolished. Moonbay laughed in joy. This feeling of having authority over life and death... she had never experienced it before.  
  
i I felt as if the Genosaurer was controlling me...when I was fighting. nah that's not possible! Hell it's not important either! Now to find Irvine! /i  
  
The Genosaurer glared at the beat up Blade Liger with a malicious glint. It took a step towards Van.  
  
"Umm... Moonbay? What are you doing out here?" Van asked. He got worried when he saw that the Genosaurer was coming closer, but was trying to disguise it. Never let anyone know that you're scared.  
  
"I wanted to help out for once." Moonbay answered cooly. She was trying hard to stop the Genosaurer from moving towards Van without seeming like it. She knew what it wanted- it wanted to destroy the Blade Liger.  
  
"Where's the fun of killing an almost dead zoid?!" Moonbay hissed at it. That seemed to register in its mind and once again, the controls relaxed. She gave a silent sigh of relief and returned her thoughts to what she set out to do. To save Irvine.  
  
"Where'd they take Irvine to?" Moonbay asked Van. "I don't know. They put out a smoke screen and then my link with Irvine was cut off." he answered.  
  
Moonbay growled. 'Pathetic human! Can't do anything!!' she thought before she caught herself. 'Wait... what am I saying? He's my friend! I wouldn't be able to do anything either if I was in that situation.'  
  
She sighed. "Go get the Blade Liger fixed up first. I'm gonna look around to see if there's any sign of Irvine." Van nodded and started to walk back to Dr. D's place. Moonbay looked around the area. Sighing, she stretched. "What do they want with him?" she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
R/R Pweaze! I need some ideas. Know what? Plots are evil!! They must die!! 


	2. Go to hell, Tero

Reason To Love  
  
A/N: ^^ Tankies for your support, Starkiller! Heehee its good to know that someone's actually reading this...  
  
Disclaimer: If zoids were mine, it would be longer.  
  
- - -  
  
A streak of blood ran down Irvine's cheek. He looked up, glaring straight at his captor's eyes with both eyes. His patch had been stripped off long before, when he was first captured. The person glared back at him and whipped him again.  
  
"*crack* TALK!!"  
  
Irvine winced from the force. He could feel the burning sensation of his skin breaking in, but he refused to let the tears out. And refused to open his mouth.  
  
"You're not gonna be set free until you tell us what we want to know." A deep voice rang out. Footsteps were heard, and another man appeared next to the first one.  
  
"My name is Tero." He said quietly.  
  
Irvine examined the second man. He had a scar over one eye and his auburn hair was spiked up. Slightly bulky, he had no other physical appearances worth noting, except his eyes.  
  
His clear blue eyes seemed to pierce through Irvine's soul, seeming to be aware of every thought that was running through his head. Irvine looked down at Tero's feet. Timberland boots. Irvine spat at them.  
  
Tero's eyes only narrowed. "I see we'll have to break your spirit first. But I'll ask it again." He walked closer to Irvine with crossed arms. Irvine made fists, but wasn't able to do much more, as he was chained to the wall.  
  
"You were with the gang that broke into the Historical Museum of Careo. You took the golden stone of the Deathsaurer. And you were the only one that wasn't shot and killed by the police. So where is this stone?"  
  
Irvine looked up and glared into Tero's eyes for as long as he could.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"That is of no concern of yours."  
  
"Oh so I guess the stone isn't important."  
  
He grabbed Irvine's hair and pulled. Irvine winced but refused to cry out.  
  
"You *will* tell me!" He hissed.  
  
"Go to hell!" Irvine hissed back.  
  
"My patience is thin." He glared at Irvine.  
  
Irvine glared back. "I don't care about *you*."  
  
The man stepped back and nodded at the first man that was there. "Torture him."  
  
Irvine clenched his fists as the first man nodded back and saluted. He pulled slightly on his chains and inwardly sighed. This was gonna be a long day.  
  
- - -  
  
Tero was furious at Irvine's resistance. He quickly walked back to his office and slammed the door behind him. Rubbing his forehead, he plopped down on his office chair. He glared at the papers in front of him.  
  
Five years.  
  
Five years he had spent, looking for every clue to the disappearance of the golden stone- the key to his triumph. Finding out what happened to it was easy enough, but no one knew Irvine at that time, except for the gang members who were dead.  
  
Five years.  
  
Five years, slaving over paperwork, spending billions of dollars on his project, building his underground empire, rebuilding the Deathsaurer. And the only thing left... was the golden stone... the one that can unlock the deepest secrets of the Ancient Zodians... the one that was supposed to have uncomprehensible power. And all of this was to be wasted if that stubborn ass didn't tell him where it was.  
  
Five damn years.  
  
Tero paused, and clicked a button.  
  
"Sei?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Does our young captive have any... love interests?"  
  
"Umm... he's single from what I've gathered, sir."  
  
Tero frowned slightly. "We'll have to get him one. You know what that means."  
  
"Of course. With pleasure, sir."  
  
Tero clicked the button again, ending the conversation. He smiled and chuckled.  
  
"I'm too shrewd for my own good." He stretched. "This will be quite interesting."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Too short? Ehh. now I have a sense of what I'm gonna do. Heehee now I got too many ideas running through my head! Yesterday there were none! 


	3. Enter Sei

A Reason To Love  
  
Disclaimer: Iun own zoids. Nor do I own Gee Golly Whiz. it's Augustina's and I took it without her knowing. I'm sorry. I give Gee Golly Whiz to Augustina.  
  
- - -  
  
"Moonbay's back!" Fiona exclaimed.  
  
"For real?!!" Van ran outside to greet the oncoming Genosaurer. Fiona let out a sigh of relief. She had been worried ever since Van came back without her. Anxiety grew when she didn't return.  
  
Moonbay jumped out of the cockpit and landed on the ground next to Van.  
  
"Moonbay! What took so long?!" Van said.  
  
She shrugged and looked around. "Hey I'm starving. Got any food around here?" she started to walk towards the kitchen.  
  
"...Moonbay?" Fiona asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is... anything... wrong?" Fiona clutched the bottom of her sleeve, as she always did when she was worried.  
  
"No. Why do you think so?" Moonbay answered calmly while entering the kitchen.  
  
Van and Fiona looked at each other before following her.  
  
"Well... erm... you were gone the entire night... and we couldn't contact you." Van said.  
  
"I'm here now, aren't I?" Moonbay asked while getting out two pieces of bread. She turned around and looked at Van in the eye. "I'm fine."  
  
Van was surprised at the lack of the usual warmth he saw in her eyes. "You sure?" he could help but ask.  
  
"Yes I'm perfectly fine! I'm feeling so damn great! And know what? Irvine's still gone! But I'm SURE that the people that took him would give him back real soon! Golly Gee Whiz!" she snapped back.  
  
Fiona and Van stood there in stunned silence. Sure, Moonbay had been sarcastic several times, but this time was different.  
  
Fiona gave Moonbay a forced smile. "Well then... umm... I'll get going and let you finish making your sandwich, k?" she practically ran out of the room.  
  
Van took a forward. "What's with you?!"  
  
Moonbay glared at him. "I told you I'm fine! Why are you so bitchy all of a sudden?!"  
  
"Bitchy?! Me?! Well EXCUSE ME Queen of the world I was just worried about my friends!" Van stomped out after Fiona.  
  
Moonbay stood there for a few minutes, unmoving. Then she sighed and put her hand on her forehead.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. She sighed again and dropped the lettuce she was holding.  
  
"I'm gonna go apologize..."  
  
  
  
- - -  
  
  
  
"Piece of stubborn shit."  
  
Irvine was thrown onto the ground by a man with more than twice his muscles. The man walked off and slammed the door behind him, leaving Irvine in complete darkness once again.  
  
He groaned softly, barely able to move his own fingers. He laid there on his stomach on the cold ground, coughing up blood with the little energy he had left from taking all those beatings. Irvine winced at the sudden pain coming from his arm.  
  
'It must be broken...' he thought. Closing his eyes, he considered the option of giving in and telling them what they wanted.  
  
'If you tell them, it would mean less pain for you!' a voice in his head cried out.  
  
'No! It would mean *more* pain later on! And Moonbay and the others would probably resist the power of it... and then they'll die...' the other voice said.  
  
"Moon... bay..." he murmured softly. Then he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sei frowned from the shadows. All this time, she had been watching his every move (with night goggles cuz you can't see in the dark ^^;). And she saw that name upon his lips. So he did have a love interest after all.  
  
"Heh, that makes it more interesting." she whispered. With a flashlight in her hand and a first aid kit in the other, she slipped closer to him while taking off her goggles and throwing them to a corner.  
  
She shone the flashlight in his face.  
  
'He's pretty handsome, despite all that blood and bruises on him.' she thought. She mopped up some of the blood, pressing alcohol pads on his wounds.  
  
Slowly, he opened one tired eye and looked up at her.  
  
Sei gave him her most charming smile.  
  
"Hey." she whispered.  
  
Irvine just frowned and glared into her eyes.  
  
Her smile grew wider. 'Intense eyes. I bet he looked back at Tero. So that's why he was so pissed.'  
  
Sei shifted her glance to his arm, which was sticking out at a weird angle. Taking a bandage from the kit, she pressed her hands on the arm.  
  
"Wah?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Shh... you're gonna feel some pain. Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Sei pushed the broken bones together, causing Irvine to bite his lip until it bled.  
  
'I'm not gonna scream I'm not gonna scream I'm not gonna scream' Irvine chanted inside his head.  
  
"My name is Sei." Sei said as she quickly wrapped the arm up. She looked back into his eyes.  
  
"I saw them torturing you."  
  
Irvine looked at his arm. "So you pity me." he said in a weak, quiet voice.  
  
She gave him a sad smile. "Too many people are hurt." Sei then stood up. "They'll give you some time to recover. Tomorrow I'll bring some food and I'll think of a plan to get us out of here." Before he could say anything, she ran out of the room, but not before giving him another smile.  
  
Irvine stared at the closing door. Then he looked down at his arm again, which was throbbing with pain.  
  
"...what the hell...just happened..." Slowly, he closed his eyes again.  
  
"Maybe I'll make it out of here. Maybe God pities me, just like that girl does." he whispered. Then he drifted back to sleep again, trying to ignore the hurt. 


	4. The world is conspiring against me

A Reason To Love A/N: *cries* people actually reviewed my story!! I'm so happy!! ^^; sorry I couldn't update. Seee.this fever plagued me and I don't think you wanna know the details of that.  
  
- - -  
  
Moonbay stomped into the hangar for the second time that day, her frustration growing with every minute. This time, Dr. D stood there to try and talk sense into her.  
  
"Looking for Irvine is pointless right now! Why don't you stop and think for a while?! Irvine won't be standing in a desert, waving at you! The people that took him obviously had a reason to do so, so he must be hidden! I swear, you're in that Genosaurer running around more than you sleep!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do old man!! I'll do what I think is best, I don't need any of YOUR help!" she screamed back.  
  
"Van's right! You changed! Did you forget that we're trying to help you?! Did you forget who your friends are?!"  
  
"Friends wouldn't try to hold me back!"  
  
"We're just trying to help you!"  
  
"Like hell!"  
  
"And you're neglecting the Gustav!"  
  
Moonbay felt a pang of guilt at that. She and the Gustav had been through a lot together, traveled a lot together. But now...  
  
"What happened to our transporter girl?" Van said softly as he walked out of the shadows.  
  
Moonbay's eyes hardened and she felt her anger rise.  
  
"People change. You changed. Now it's my turn." She stomped off.  
  
Van and Dr. D looked at each other.  
  
"Is this a long term PMS thing?" Van asked.  
  
"I don't want to know." He muttered back.  
  
Moonbay stood next to the Genosaurer and leaned on it. She sighed and looked down.  
  
"No one understands..." she looked up at the Genosaurer's head.  
  
"...No one but you."  
  
- - -  
  
"What do I do with him?" Sei stood in Tero's office.  
  
Tero looked at her and smirked. "I want you to set him free."  
  
She stared at him. "...sir?"  
  
"I want you to gain his trust. Then I want you to find out what he did with the golden stone. Then I want you to lead him back here. It'll be easy to get him to trust you. Just make him love you."  
  
Sei nodded. She saluted, and walked out of the room.  
  
Tero smiled. "My dreams will finally come true."  
  
- - -  
  
"Going out again I see. To look for Irvine?"  
  
Moonbay jumped and turned around to see Dr. D standing behind her. She nodded.  
  
He studied her for a while before speaking again.  
  
"When Irvine was first taken, you wanted a strong zoid, am I correct?"  
  
She slowly nodded, not knowing where this conversation was going.  
  
"That's why you took the Genosaurer."  
  
"...Yeah... your point...?"  
  
"I need the Genosaurer back. For... further testing."  
  
"What?!!" Moonbay cried out. "No! I mean... I still need a strong zoid!"  
  
Dr. D put a hand on his forehead. "Well now you can choose between a Command Wolf and a Hellcat and I keep on forgetting the other one... oh yes. A Redler."  
  
Moonbay tightened her hands into fists. "But none of them are as powerful as a Genosaurer!"  
  
Dr. D raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need all that power for?"  
  
"To search... to look for Irvine! That's what I've been doing all this time!"  
  
"Moonbay, a Redler is capable of searching too. And we can paint it black!"  
  
"WHAT DOES THE COLOR HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!!"  
  
"Umm... well, the Genosaurer is black. Why are you so attached to it anyway?"  
  
Moonbay looked away. "I... just am! Please let me keep it! It's like, part of me!" she said desperately.  
  
"You've been with the Gustav longer than you've been with the Genosaurer. Yet you seem to have forgotten about it. Wasn't it part of you too?" Dr. D asked. No matter how long she pleaded, he was bent on not giving in.  
  
Moonbay hesitated before answering. "This is different."  
  
Dr. D shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that's not a good enough answer. I need the Genosaurer, and it's mine anyway. Besides, you're acting like it's controlling you."  
  
Moonbay glared at him. "How so?"  
  
"Maybe that was a bad way of putting it. I guess being addicted to it is better, although that word doesn't make sense. But when we talk to you over the comlink, you're fine. Although when you're not in it you act different." He stated.  
  
Dr. D walked over to Moonbay and put a hand on her tense shoulder. "I think you're better off without it."  
  
Moonbay looked up at him, her face full of rage. "What you think, and what is right, are two different things!" She slapped his hand off her and stormed into the Genosaurer's cockpit. A few seconds later, the Genosaurer moved towards the exit/entrance and stomped out of sight without a farewell to Dr. D.  
  
"Hmp! The nerve of that girl!" He walked off, more disturbed and worried about the situation than before. 


	5. Freedom

A Reason To Love  
  
n/a: this chapter's kinda short... but then again so are alot of other chapters ^^; gomen ne for the short chapters! but thats just my style...  
  
- - -  
  
~ I'm not going back. ~  
  
Moonbay sat in the Genosaurer's cockpit, her head in her hands.  
  
~ If the cost of going back is to lose this zoid, then it's not worth it. ~  
  
She sighed and looked up. The nearest city was about fifteen miles away.  
  
~ I don't understand why, but I need this Genosaurer. I need it... just like I need to find Irvine... ~  
  
"Should I... go back...?" Moonbay whispered. The Genosaurer growled, showing its disapproval.  
  
Moonbay nodded. "Yes. It's time to move on."  
  
The Genosaurer started its journey to the city of Keures.  
  
- - -  
  
Irvine sat in his cell, pondering about the girl.  
  
"Sei. She said her name was Sei."  
  
He closed his eyes and tugged at his chains.  
  
"Sei said that she'd find a way to free me..."  
  
As if it was an answer to his thoughts, the door clicked open. The girl appeared in the doorway and she walked towards him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Sei pulled out a key and unlocked the chains. Irvine slowly got up, not yet used to his new freedom to move his body the way he wanted.  
  
She looked at him. "Are you ok?"  
  
Irvine grunted in response and jerked his head towards the door. "So how're we gonna get out of here?" he said in a slightly hoarse voice.  
  
Sei smiled and got up. "There's a free zoid in the hangar. We sneak ourselves onto it. That's the hard part." she flicked out a card. "See this? It's our key to freedom. It'll get those doors open and we can fly the zoid outta there and to the nearest city."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Because... because I'm sick of this place!" she looked at Irvine. "I'm sick of Tero's ideals, I'm sick of working for something I no longer believe in!"  
  
"And why did you drag me into this?"  
  
"You... remind me of someone... i knew..." Sei took his hand. "Let's go."  
  
Sei led him down a hallway and into another one. For some reason, they saw no sign of life.  
  
"Where's all the people?" Irvine whispered.  
  
"Lunch. You're not allowed outta the cafeteria until about fifteen minutes into the period." she whispered back. The truth was that it was cleared out on purpose, but telling him that would defeat the purpose of doing all this undercover work.  
  
'But they would have some security people walking around in case something like this happens... Tero doesn't strike me as someone that careless...' Irvine thought.  
  
"Trouble up ahead." Sei muttered. Irvine looked and saw two heavily armed guards standing with their backs to them.  
  
'What are they doing here?! Didn't they get Tero's command to stay out of this sector today?!' Sei's mind said.  
  
Sei and Irvine looked at each other.  
  
"What now?"  
  
Sei paused before getting behind Irvine and firmly held his wrists together.  
  
"What the fu-"  
  
"Just play along!" she hissed, and she marched him towards the guards. They turned around and looked at her curiously. Sei took out her security clearance [n/a: is that what you call it?] card and flashed it at them, and they let her pass.  
  
The guards looked at each other. "I told you we weren't supposed to be on duty today." one muttered to the other.  
  
Irvine glanced back at them. He had heard that. And now he was confused about the situation.  
  
Sei continued to march him up to the Redler.  
  
"Get in" she whispered, but he was already climbing up the zoid and into the cockpit. Sei followed him and plopped down in the piloting seat, as Irvine got comfortable in the back. She put her trusty card in a slot, and the Redler powered up and the gates opened up. There was nothing but sky and sand to be seen... and freedom. 


	6. Arrival at Keuro

A Reason To Love  
  
  
  
  
  
"Woah... this is a pretty big city!" Moonbay stated as she looked around at the flashy lights. The people milled around her, streaming into stores and out of them, and continuing to live on their daily lives. She left the Genosaurer outside in a cave she found, until she could find a proper place to keep it. Surely, the people wouldn't be too happy being near a Genosaurer. Moonbay grinned, patting a hidden pocket in her skirt. It was full of hard-earned money from her transporter days... her employers have been wondering lately why Moonbay wasn't taking on any jobs. Usually, she was more than eager to take them. She loved being a transporter. And she loved money. She told them that things have come up and that she was busy. She wasn't lying either- for about three fourths of her time she was trampling around in her Genosaurer with her ears open for any signs of her patch eyed friend. So she deserved some relaxation... but first she needed to find a place for the Genosaurer.  
  
- - -  
  
"Sooo... why were you getting beaten?" Sei asked from the piloting seat.  
  
Irvine didn't answer.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"...Cuz I didn't tell them whatever they wanted me to tell."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
  
Sei looked back at him. "Ya don't have to get defensive on me. I was just wonderin... that's all. Sorry if I offended you. Hey...I never found out your name."  
  
Irvine grunted and glanced out the window. The sandy plains were turning into green trees and grass.  
  
"It's Irvine. Where're we going?"  
  
"To Keures. It's the closest civilized place... and I'm pretty familiar with it. Once I get there, I'm gonna get myself some clothes!"  
  
"Hey... girl... do you know any hangars owned by a old crazy man around here?"  
  
"My name isn't girl! It's *Sei*! I don't know any crazy old men that own hangars..."  
  
Irvine sighed.  
  
"We're here!" Sei whooped in her seat. She turned around to meet Irvine's stern face. "You don't seem very happy..."  
  
"Well I must admit I'm better off here than in that cell."  
  
Sei grinned. "So you *are* happy!"  
  
Irvine raised an eyebrow. "I guess you can say that."  
  
Sei's grin became wider and turned back around. "Hang on! We're about to land!"  
  
"Hang on to wha-AAAAAHHHHH!!!" The zoid crashed down, bouncing up and down on the ground, and spinning crazily before sliding into a hangar.  
  
"Aannd... we're here!" Sei jumped out of the cockpit and went to pay for the hangar's usage.  
  
"Ugh... where the hell did that girl learn to pilot..." Irvine crawled out of the zoid- a bit more slower than Sei - and wobbled onto the ground. Once he straightened up, he looked around to marvel at the zoids around him.  
  
Dibisons... Rev Raptors... Gustavs... He paid close attention to the Gustavs, but none of them were a magenta color. Trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his heart, he turned around and inspected some other zoids.  
  
Command Wolves... heh, none could match his Lightning Saix.  
  
"When I'm in better shape I'll come and get ya buddy." he muttered at the thought of his zoid.  
  
A black Genosaurer... it's been a long time since he saw one of those.  
  
Wait...  
  
A GENOSAURER?!!  
  
He stared into its menacing eyes. It glittered a bit in the light, but he was sure it was looking back at him. Other admirers around him were looking at it. He could hear their hushed whispers.  
  
/Do ya see that?! That's a Genosaurer!!  
  
/Aren't those illegal or something?!  
  
/Raven piloted one! A really long time ago!  
  
/I wonder who owns this one....  
  
/Probably a mercenary or somethin! They might be working for the evil people... someone should call in the police!  
  
/The police won't be able to stand up against this baby.  
  
Irvine walked to the direction of who he thought was in charge of the hangar.  
  
"Hey... mr?"  
  
The big man turned around. "Yes? What can I do for you?"  
  
"About that Genosaurer over there- who owns it?"  
  
The guy frowned. "Sorry, the person got a right to remain anonymous. She asked me not to tell anyone too."  
  
Irvine raised an eyebrow. "A she?"  
  
"And a very good friend too! Why, I've known her since she was a bit more than a tyke and she loved running around on that tricycle of he-"  
  
"Irvine! there you are!" Sei ran over and grabbed Irvine's arm. "It's time to go!" she dragged him out, still clinging to him. "I love visiting this city cuz there's so much life around here. We have to go get a place to stay now..."  
  
Irvine looked back, seeing the head of the Genosaurer hovering over all of the other ones. 'I have to find out who the pilot is.' he thought.  
  
- - -  
  
Moonbay walked out of the hotel swinging her new keys around her finger. Letting out a happy sigh, she stretched. She hasn't felt so good for a long time- she hasn't felt so *free* for a long time. In a good mood, she started to move with the crowd. Only the thought of Van and the others...  
  
Moonbay frowned. Van. Fiona. Dr. D. They wanted to trap her inside. They wanted to capture her. And now she was wondering who were her real friends. An uneasiness was stretched across her heart, and before she slept, she wanted to tear out her heart so she wouldn't feel it anymore. But it was always there- always ready to torture her. Ready to devour her...  
  
Shaking her head, she stopped in the middle, making the person behind her smack into her and utter a quiet 'sorry'. It wasn't the place to think about it. She needed to relax for a while to calm her mind down. Then maybe she'll find a way to find out where Irvine was... Moonbay started on her way to the hangar where she kept the Genosaurer. Knowing the nosy people around her, they were probably pounding Bob with thousands of questions, demanding answers. Poor Bob. 


	7. arghness

hi everyone! This is just a quick note to tell y'all to not expect any more chapters for the time being. ya see, all my free time has been stripped away. My dad was in a car accident and now he's in a rehabitation center and I have to look after him cuz he broke his pelvis bone and cant move good so I have to help. Heehee.. Big runon sentence. SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON ON ZOIDS T_T im missing everything!!!! So.lol.patience medears. I duno for how long I won't have free time. 


End file.
